Common Atraction
by animelover213
Summary: A new priestess, same old warriors, a younger brother, and a certain warrior who thought he would never love again.


"Cara come on! We have to leave if we are to get to the library before 5! Hurry up!" yelled a girl from the door of a classroom.  
  
"Going Rinay! I have to get a new Chem. Book. I finished mine. And then I have to go pick up my stuff for tomorrows camping trip." Replied a girl with long red hair looking in a desk and pulling out a 6000 PG book.  
  
"How can you have read the other one so quickly? It was 3000 pgs and we got it last week."  
  
"Well.I have a lot of time on my hands and you know that I have already finished all my other assignments", She put on reading glasses over her green orbs and started to look through the pages.  
  
"Come on! We have to leave before Ms.Yumigochi comes and finds us. I didn't give in the Math homework." Said Rinay scanning the hallways.  
  
The 2 girls left and headed to the library. Entering the library they headed to the second floor reading section.  
  
"Hey, isn't this the book you were looking for, Herbal Cures For The Soul. Lets see, how to get over an ex-boyfriend." Said Rinay turning through the book.  
  
" That's page 498" said Cara picking up a book on the shelf. "This book is to your liking, How to get over your Ex and get a new Boyfriend in 10 days. Yup, this is definitely your reading material." She said giving the book to Rinay.  
  
"What ever, I am going to go to the café, accompanied by my friend, Mr. Boyfriend book to have a low fat smoothie." Said the blood walking off. Leaving the red head shaking her head.  
  
" Pardon me Mrs. Pawn, but do you still have that book? Medicine and how it affects us?" she asked to the librarian at the desk.  
  
"Of course dear. Since you come here a lot and know the rules.here you go, it's the restricted door, it our secret. But don't forget to return the keys later." Said the elderly librarian giving Cara a set of keys.  
  
Cara walked over to the front of the floor. They're stood the door to the restricted room. She carefully placed it in the lock and the door swung open. She entered looking for the book and carefully scanning the others. She stopped abruptly as something caught her eye. It was a red thick book. She pulled it off the shelf and looked at the first page. Suddenly hearing noises from the door she put it in her over arm bag and pulled out a book on medicine. She ran out of the room and returned the keys to Mrs. Pawn. She went to the third floor café to see Rinay reading a book on a chair that faced the big glass window. She shook her head and started walking across the store to the counter. " May I have a Caramel Macchiato please?" she asked the person at the cashier smiling. She quickly paid and sat next to her friend who was smiling at her.  
  
"Guess What! According to the spectrum analyses of the boyfriend book, you need a guy! You are in code 3 out of 5, so your kinda bad." Said Rinay pointing at a graph.  
  
"Gee, thanks. Come one, we have to go, I need the camping gear I ordered last night from the shop. And then I have to get home to baby-sit my little brother." Said Cara zipping down her drink.  
  
The 2 girls took off and parted ways after the stop at the store. Leaving Cara to go home and Rinay to go to her job.  
  
"Cara!" yelled a little boy running up to her.  
  
" Hey there Tama. What's wrong?" she asked picking him up.  
  
"There's a monster under my bed!" he wailed as he started crying.  
  
"Don't worry, you can stay with me, I'll read you a story you can nap." She said cradling him in her arms as she walked in and closed the door. She grabbed a book from the shelf and sat down on the couch. Carefully putting the boy down. She grabbed a blanket and put it over him. She pulled out the red book from the library and opened it.  
  
" There are 4 gods. Each controlling a part of ancient china. Each with a power and a priestess with her own warriors. Turn the page and you shall be granted with her powers," she said smiling. The little boy crawled into her arms with a stuffed teddy bear in his hands.  
  
" Cara, are you going to turn the page? Will you have powers?" he asked snuggling into her arms.  
  
"Lets turn the page and find out." She said slowly turning the page.  
  
" Yay! Magic!" He said cheering. They sat there smiling. And then it happened. A bright red light engulfed them into the book.and they disappeared. 


End file.
